A power converter is a circuit that is used in various devices to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage. For example, a buck converter converts an input voltage into a lower output voltage by controlling transistors and/or switches to charge and/or discharge inductors and/or capacitors to maintain the desired output voltage. Some power converters may include one or more power switches that may be switched on and/off in synchronization (e.g., when one switch is on the other is off) to change the path of current in the power converters. In some examples, such as in high voltage power converters, wide band gap devices may be used to implement the power switches for high voltage and/or high temperature power switching applications.